


Alexandra and Jasmine Hamilton: Sisters of Alexander Hamilton and James Hamilton Jr.

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Hamilton Stuff [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, George Washington is a Dad, John Laurens Lives, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Philip Hamilton Lives, Theodosia Prevost Burr Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: If you read my last story, which you should before reading this, you know Alexander and James Jr. have two sisters. Their names are Alexandra and Jasmine. They arrive in New York from Nevis an hour after James Sr. and James Reynolds were arrested. They soon run into Alexander and James Jr., who don't recognize them, and welcomed to stay with them. They don't want to Alexander and James Jr. to know it's them so they keep their identities a secret but how long can they keep their identities secret.





	1. Alexandra and Jasmine Arrive in New York and meet Alexander's children and Wife and Eliza gives a place to stay

**Alexandra's P.O.V**

My sister, Jasmine, and I had just arrived in New York. It was different from Nevis. I looked around.

"Alexandra!" Jasmine called. I went over to here.

"Now to find a place to stay." She said. I nodded. We walked until I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I said. I looked to see a woman and she smiled at me.

"It's ok." She said as I got up.

"Hi!" I heard someone say. I looked to see a kid.

"Hi." I said. Jasmine looked at me and rolled her eyes. I glared at her.

"I'm Jasmine and that's my twin sister named Alexandra." Jasmine said.

"I'm Elizabeth Hamilton but everyone calls me Eliza and these are my children." The woman said.

"I'm Philip."

"I'm Angelica but everyone calls me Angie."

"I'm Alexander Jr."

"I'm James Alexander."

"I'm John Church."

"I'm William."

"I'm Eliza."

"I'm Philip II named after my poet brother but everyone calls me Little Phil." The one that said hi to me said. I smiled.

"Alexandra. All these kids are related to Alexander or James because their last name is Hamilton." Jasmine whispered to me. 

"Nice to meet you all. Do you know a place to stay?" I said/asked.

"You could stay with us." Eliza said.

"Oh, we couldn't." Jasmine said.

"Please?" Little Phil asked.

"Really?" I asked. Eliza nodded.

"Then we will." I said. Little Phil smiled and I smiled back.

"Wonderful. Follow me." Eliza said.

"The children always get to you." Jasmine whispered.

"I know." I whispered back. We followed Eliza and her children who so happened to be my nephews and nieces. I wonder which one of my brothers married a very kind woman.


	2. Jasmine and Alexandra see their brothers again

**James Jr.'s P.O.V**

I heard the door opened and I see Eliza with her and Alexander's children. I also see two women behind her.

"Hello, Eliza." I said.

"Hello, James." She said. We did a brief hug and I smiled at my nieces and nephews.

"Is Alexander home?" Eliza asked. I nodded.

"He is in his office." I said. 

"ALEXANDER! COME GREET OUT GUESTS!" She called. I looked at her.

"You and your caring nature." I said. She laughed lightly. I turned to the two women.

"I'm James Hamilton Jr." I introduced.

"Jasmine and that's my twin Alexandra." One of the women introduced. I hadn't noticed Alexander until I heard Little Phil.

"Daddy!" Little Phil said running to Alexander. Alexandra smiled. Alexander introduced himself and Jasmine introduced herself and Alexandra. We all smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I had school today and I couldn't think of anything to write.


End file.
